Five Nights at Cookie's 2
Five Nights at Cookie's 2 is the sequel to Five Nights at Cookie's. Story When Cookie's Malts and Ice Cream closed down, the public was promised a reboot later. They kept their promise, keeping the delicious desserts, but having savory food (which was also delicious), some arcade games and new animatronics! It was loved by all! But some were forgotten. Left behind. Loveless. They will keep their promise as well. Mechanics All mechanics from the first game (besides doors) have returned. Sunglasses A pair of sunglasses from Trina. Will not fool Loveless Harid or Strings. Microphone The player must sing (or not, this can be toggled) or mash the space bar to keep Strings away. Audio Box Used to slow down certain animatronics. Won't fool the Loveless animatronics or Strings. Flashlight You know what this is. Can be used to repel Loveless Harid. EMP Used to send all animatronics in the building back to their starting points, even Strings if the player is quick enough. However, this can only be used 3 times and uses up a lot of power. Animatronics Doll Cookie A light brown cat with cream spots. Wears a simple yellow skirt. Has pink cheeks. Behavior Will teleport off the stage to a random room and then will go into the nearest vent. She will then take the most direct path to the player. Activates Night 1. Doll Shake A lavender and cream cow. Wears a necklace with small cowbells in different shapes. Has purple cheeks. Behavior Will start on the stage and then take the left halls and vents to the player. Activates Night 1. Doll Trina Basically the same as her other counterpart except she's pastel. Also wears sunglasses. Behavior Will act basically the same as Doll Shake but on the right. Activates Night 1. Wired WAS a version of Harid with light blue-gray, pink and white highlights. Is now just a tangled blob of wires with a Doll Harid mask. Behavior Behaves erratically. Has no set pattern, but will always travel with another animatronics. Activates at any night, but most commonly activates night 3. Fun Bun A turquoise bipedal bunny that plays games with the younger kids, like toddlers. Has red cheeks. Behavior Will start by the Plushie Place and will then immediately go to the front hallway. If not stopped with the sunglasses, he will disable the player's audio box. He will leave eventually, but when he comes back, if the player STILL doesn't repel him (somehow), he will disable all defense measures. Activates Night 2. Strings Resides in the Plushie Place. When kids win tokens from games or Fun Bun, they can either cash them in for a private show with the gang or they can get plushies from Strings. A gray and blue puppet with a red paper plate smiley face. Behavior Will generally be docile unless the player neglects the microphone. If the player does so, they are dead, as Strings will come aft them and no other defense measures will work on them. Activates night 1. Loveless Cookie The old, broken and dismantled Cookie salvaged from the first location for parts. Has faded fur, bits of endo sticking out and a missing arm and hand. Her face is stuck in an unsettling smile. Behavior Starts in the Maintenance Room and walks around the pizzeria until you are within 2 rooms of her. She will then run down the hallway to the player. If you don't put on the Sunglasses quickly, omae wamou shindeiru. (That means you are already dead) Activates night 3. Loveless Shake Another original animatronic from the first locale. She has no head, a missing foot, and faded and torn fur. Behavior Loveless Shake will start in the Maintenance Room with the other Loveless animatronics. She will then start taking the quickest route to the player, albeit very slowly. If the player doesn't put on the Sunglasses in time, they get jumpscared by LL Shake. Activates Night 3 Loveless Harid Loveless Harid is a torn up animatronic from the first location. Like all the Loveless animatronics, he has faded fur and a few missing limbs, specifically his hands and feet. Behavior Loveless Harid will start in the Maintenance Room. The second, THE VERY SECOND, it hits 1 AM, he will start running down the pizzeria to the player. If the player doesn't use the EMP quickly or flicker the flashlight fast, they are dead. He will repeat this cycle once every hour. Activates night 2. Loveless Trina The first incarnation of Trina from the first location. Has her legs and arms twisted unnaturally and bits of endo and wires sticking out. Behavior Will start in the Maintenance Room and will act like Loveless Shake, but in reverse. She will take the longest route to the player extremely quickly. Same Sunglasses mechanics as the others. Activates night 3. Phone Calls "Hi! Welcome to the new and improved Cookie's Malts and Ice Cream! The old location was shut down because some guy destroyed the animatronics. We couldn't fix them up at all, they were that messed up. But! But, but, but! We salvaged them for parts and now they're in the Maintainence Room. They're deactivated now. Uhh, I've heard really stupid rumors about our animatronics. Something about mind control? Uhh, never mind. Have a good night."- Night 1 "Howdy! Your second night, eh? Cool. Hey, let me tell you about that weird remote next to you. It's an EMP for if the animatronics get a little too rowdy. Uhh, it's very inefficient though, so try not to use it too much. It uses a lot of power and it'll burn out really quickly. On a different note, did you see that pile of wires in by the Plushie Place? That's the new Harid. Well, it was. Now he's just a pile of cables and endoskeleton pieces with a mask. The kids loved Harid, but the parents didn't like how he had a gun even though it was a perfectly fake gun. So he lost the most of the cowboy theme. He got a lot of hate from the kids though and they tore him apart. Well, have a good night."- Night 2 "Heya buddy! Night 3 already huh? So, about those rumors. Apparently, silly urban legends have been going around about how our animatronics are hypnotizing people who don't like them into liking them. Something about them injecting wires and controlling them with electric shocks and leaving metal stuff on their brains to keep them controlled. I'm a science major, so I am confident in saying that is about as true as saying Cookie's a dog. If anyone tries to say otherwise, don't believe them. Have a good night."- night 3 "Hey howdy buddy! Uh, unfortunately, this may be our last day on the job. Some kids apparently got lost in the Maintainence Room and... Ate some stuff they weren't supposed to. We're getting sued. And on top of that, some wise guy thought it would be a good idea to mess with the animatronics' AIs with a magnet. Do you know how hard those bots are to recode? This place has only been open for like, a week! Stupid kids, getting themselves in trouble. *sigh* S-sorry, I'm just stressed. I mean, this place has the potential to be really popular. *sigh* Well, have a good night."- night 4 "Hey. So, good news! After a little negotiation, we aren't gonna get sued! So this place is staying open a while longer. Bad news, the animatronics are all outta whack now. Stupid magnets! The technician couldn't fix them and we might have to get new ones. Keep a close eye out for anyone suspicious, they might try something that we don't want. Oh, one more thing. A day shift position is open now, so if you want a change from flicking through cams and wearing funnily oversized sunglasses, it's available. Well, have a good night."- Night 5 "Woah, woah, woah WOAH. What are you doing here buddy? Did you not get my call? Uhh, the place is closed for today. All the power's down and no one's inside. Ugh, never mind. Do you wanna leave or just stay for the night and try to get to morning?" (the player has 2 choices: Stay or Leave.) (player chooses Leave) "Well ok. Stay safe, I think the animatronics are bugging out even more than before. They know someone's in the building and according to their AI, that means they have to activate. On the other hand, the building schedule's built into them so they know that they aren't supposed to be active. Never mind, just try to get out safely." (player chooses Stay) "Good idea, the animatronics are all buggy now even more than last night. They know someone's in the building and according to their AI, that means they have to activate. On the other hand, the building schedule's built into them so they know that they aren't supposed to be active. Never mind, just try to get out safely." -night 6 Night Strategies Wired is not listed due to being able to activate on any night. Night 1 Active animatronics Doll Cookie, Doll Shake, Doll Trina and Strings Tips Keep singing into the microphone and make sure that the active Dolls don't overwhelm you. Night 2 Active Animatronics Previous 4, Fun Bun and Loveless Harid Tips Keep track of Fun Bun as he can disable an important defense mechanism, even ALL defense mechanisms if the player isn't careful. Keep in mind that Loveless Harid can be sent back with either the flashlight or EMP. The flashlight is recommended however, as the EMP should only used in emergencies due to its heavy drawbacks. Night 3 Active Animatronics All Doll animatronics, all Loveless animatronics, Fun Bun and Strings Tips Make sure the new Lovelesses don't catch you by surprise. All of them but Loveless Harid are vulnerable to the Sunglasses. Fun Bun can mess with a run very easily and with all the Mayhem, it's easy to forget about it. Night 4 Active Animatronics All previously mentioned animatronics Tips Like night 3 but faster. Night 5 Active Animatronics All previously mentioned animatronics Tips Like night 3 but faster Night 6 Six is interesting in that the player can either choose to Stay in the office (labeled the blatantly incorrect choice) or Leave to roam the restaurant and eventually get out without dying (labeled the blatantly correct choice). Active Animatronics ALL OF THEM. Tips for Staying Don't. It is set up to be impossible as all defense measures and the cams are disabled and the player will only last long enough to hear the end of New Phone Gal's call. At the end, the player will be jump scared by a random animatronic. Don't stay in the office. Tips for Leaving The animatronics will be roaming and the player must navigate a maze of sorts. The player must move by clicking on the cam map in the lower right hand corner. The player can then choose to go slowly or run. If the player goes slowly, it will take longer for them to cross to the next room, but they will be silent. If they run, they will create noise, drawing animatronics to them, but they will be faster. They player must either reach 6 AM or get to the front doors. However, the animatronics are all hunting you. They will move like they do on night five but much faster. If an animatronic is in the room with you, breathing and creaking will be played. Trying to move ANYTHING even the mouse or pressing ANYTHING on the keyboard will give the player a jumpscare. Endings Bad Achieved by not playing any Minigames and not playing night 6. Cutscene A black screen. After about 20 seconds, Loveless Cookie appears. After another 10 seconds, the other Lovelesses appear as well. LL Cookie begins to talk. "I told you we'd keep our promise. Now come over here. We need to make you love us." The screen goes black. When the player boots up the game, they will receive a message saying "oh no you don't. You remember what we told you, correct? W̶̆̒͏̻̲̬̗̝ͅ ̨̙͔̻̔ͧͪ͗ͅE̗̦̖̞̒̽ͫ̉̂ͦ̀̀ L̢̐̅͂ͭ̔͋͗̇Ổ̋ͪͧ̐̊҉̯̹̥̫͚ ̗̝̼̝̦ͭͭͥ̍̄̽̎̀͘͡V̢̥̝͚͊̉̄ͧͮͬ͜͞ ̠͈̗̠̰͙ͪ̊̋͋̐͟È͍̥̈͂̉ͥ́͛̀ ̶̛̳̬̟̰̥̳̼̄̍̈́ͮ̔̑͑͘Ỵ̵̢͎̮ͥ͒̆ͧ̎ͨ̓ͧͦ̕ ̝̣̰̮ͬ̏̅̊̉͗̓͟Ǫ̳̼̳̲̼̍̇̑͂ ̅͆̾̃̎̚҉̗̳̼̝̯͈͘ͅÛ̶̮̬̻̘͚͉͈̚." The game forcefully closes and at this point, the player must erase their save data. Good Achieved by completing some, but not all Minigames OR just completing Night 6 without playing any Minigames. Cutscene Someone running away from the restaurant. Every animatronic is shown inside the pizzeria individually. While this is happening, Loveless Cookie is talking. "Why do you run away? We just want you to love us. Why do you fear us? We mean no harm. We didn't choose this fate. Love us." At the end of this monologue, every animatronic's jumpscare plays in quick succession. After this, the player earns a star on the menu. Best Achieved by completing all minigames and completing night 6. Cutscene The Loveless animatronics are shown in the Maintenance Room. Two children walk in. Loveless Cookie begins to stir. One child notices. The other walks off. They turn towards her and begin to pat her. LL Cookie sticks her claws inside them and the child surprisingly looks very happy. They have a blissful smile on their face. LL Cookie talks quietly. "Tell your little friend to come over here for a hug. You want them to feel nice too don't you?" The child nods and LL Cookie releases her claws, though wires are still barely visible protruding from the child's skin. The child beckons their friend over. They get a hug from LL Cookie and get the claw treatment too. LL Cookie hands them both some odd looking pills. "Eat this. It's candy." The children do so and immediately double over in pain. They pass out after a while. LL Cookie smears their faces with oil and deactivates herself. Custom Night Settings This is where you, the audience, comes in! Send me some suggestions in the comments! Strings is this game's Puppet stand in. As such, he will not be included in the settings. However, on certain presets, his microphone will wind down faster. Deadly Dessert by FazbearFreak Settings Doll Cookie set to 20 Doll Shake set to 20 Doll Trina is deactivated Wired is deactivated Fun Bun set to 20 Loveless Cookie set to 20 Loveless Shake set to 20 Loveless Trina is deactivated Loveless Harid is deactivated FNAC 1 All Loveless animatronics set to 20 Reboot All Doll animatronics set to 20 Wired set to 20 Fun Bun set to 20 Please Tell Me You Get the Pun Doll Cookie set to 15 Doll Shake set to 15 Loveless Cookie set to 20 Loveless Shake set to 20 Hamming it Up Wired set to 20 Loveless Harid set to 20 Gal's Night Out Doll Cookie set to 10 Doll Trina set to 15 Doll Shake set to 20 Loveless Cookie set to 20 Loveless Trina set to 20 Loveless Shake set to 20 The Dollhouse by Caelywobbles234 Doll Cookie set to 20 Doll Trina set to 20 Doll Shake set to 20 (While Strings isn't able to have his AI manipulated, his microphone will wind down faster than usual tonight) Creepy and Cute by Butterflyunicorn Doll Cookie set to 20 Doll Shake set to 20 Doll Trina is deactivated Wired is deactivated Fun Bun set to 20 Loveless Cookie set to 5 Loveless Shake is deactivated Loveless Trina is deactivated Loveless Harid is set to 5 (Strings's microphone will wind down faster tonight.) Warm Up All animatronics set to 5 Heat Wave All animatronics set to 10 Getting Hotter All animatronics set to 15 Good Luck All animatronics set to 20. Add your own here! Completing Custom Night After finishing every Custom Night preset, the player is awarded with a star on the menu and a pink Fired notice. It says "You are fired due to: tampering with the animatronics, misuse of night privileges, tacky tie." Extras Menu After completing the five main nights, night 6 and all the Minigames, the Extras Menu unlocks. Jumpscares Self-explanatory. Doll Cookie Tackles the player with no eyes and claws. Scream is a mesh of a child scream and lion roar pitched down and distorted. Doll Shake Rips off her face and rams the player. Scream is a cow moo reversed and distorted heavily. Doll Trina Jumps towards the player with no mouth and red eyes. Scream is a child's scream and a fox gekkering meshed together and pitched up and distorted. Wired Swings down from the ceiling and grabs the player's face while chomping down on their head. Scream is a rat squeal looped, distorted and pitched down. Loveless Cookie Face melts off except for the smile and opens mouth, revealing lots of sharp teeth while tackling the player. Scream is a lion roar and tiger roar meshed with her FNAC 1 scream as well as Velvet Cookie's scream from the same game. Loveless Shake Grabs the player by the neck and throttles them violently with empty black eyes. Scream is a cow moo reversed and meshed with her FNAC 1 scream. Loveless Trina Twists her neck and unhinges her jaw, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Scream is a woman's scream reversed and meshed with her FNAC1 scream. Loveless Harid Leaps at the player with a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. Scream is a pig's squeal pitched down and meshed with his FNAC 1 scream. Strings Precedes his approach with the song Old MacDonald Had a Farm music box edition. Leaps out of the shadows with angry red and black flashing eyes. Achievements You've Improved!- Get jumpscared by every animatronic twice Not Very Fun Bun- Let Fun Bun into the office Are You Kidding Me?- Let Fun Bun into the office a second time Good End!- Get the Good Ending Best End!- Get the Best Ending Milk and Cookies- Get jumpscared by any Shake and Cookie combo. Oh Ha Ha, Very Funny- Add Never Gonna Give You Up as a song on your Playlist Animation Squad!- Get all Animation Squad Easter Eggs. Squad Goals- See a draw the squad reference on the cams. Doki Doki Cookie Club- Set Your Reality as a song on your Playlist. You Left Me Hanging!- Set Sayo-Nara as a song on your Playlist. Leave it to Cookie- Set any Um Jammer Lammy song on your Playlist. Did You Not See the Label?!- Choose Stay on Night 6. REALLY?!- Get jumpscared on Night 1. Are You Serious?- Get jumpscared on Night 1 again. Now You're Just Doing This on Purpose- Get jumpscared on Night 1 for a third time in a row. Wow, That's Dedication- Get jumpscared on Night 1 50 times in a row. Mad Respect Bro- Complete Good Luck mode on Custom Night. Scrapped Achievements I SAID NO CHEATING- Hack the game. This was replaced with the cheat ending. She Was Right There You Moron- Get jump scared by Loveless Velvet Cookie. Because this incarnation of Velvet Cookie never made it in, the achievement was scrapped. Easter Eggs * While switching through the cams, the player might catch sight of a vaguely human shaped white thing holding a sandwich, the same humanoid wearing a purple shirt from the first game or a similar white humanoid wearing a green shirt. Each is a reference to a popular animation channel (theodd1sout, Jaiden Animations and TimTom respectively). If the player sees all of these, they will get an achievement. * Trying to use the same konami code reference from the first game here, you will get a minigame with a flying Doll Cookie catching rainbows. Keep in mind this is simply cosmetic and that time doesn't stand still in this mode. * The achievements have a few. Practice Nights If the player fails Night 1 enough times, a notification will pop up on screen saying "Do you wish to activate Practice Night? Doing so will make the game much easier but will deactivate on its own after night 3." Two prompts, yes and no, will appear. Clicking no will close the notification. Getting this notification after clicking no will appear the same. But this time, clicking no will change the notification to say "You need help. We're activating it anyway." The player will then be in Practice Mode. In this mode nights 1-3 will be much easier and Wired will not activate at all. In turn, nights 4 -6 will be much harder. Trivia * Strings isn't actually Strings's name. It was given by the owner's child and it stuck. * The Doll animatronics are much smaller than their first incarnations. * Wired was planned to be female rather than male, but the parts they had only suited men. * While the mind control rumors about the place are true, the metal on the brain is not. * Velvet Cookie is not present in this game, but will be in the next game. * If the player tries to cheat, they will automatically get the bad ending, regardless of Minigames completed with a new message. "Ah ah ahh! No cheating little one." Editing Rules # ONLY edit the Custom Night sections or grammatical errors. # Please tell me if any vandalism happens. # Please use this format: (Custom Night Title Here) by Username Here (animatronic here) set to (1-20) If an animatronic is set to 0, put "(animatronic here) is deactivated." Category:Games